Dulce, cruel ironia
by merry kirkland
Summary: Usuk. Las crueles ironías a veces se encuentran cubiertas por la dulce inocencia de las preguntas.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Arthur pertenece a Alfred así como Roderich pertenece a Gilbert.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Nota**: Referencias a la guerra fría.

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce, cruel ironía<strong>

- ¿Iggy de verdad me amas? –últimamente te hacia esta pregunta una y otra vez; era de esperarse que esa noche no fuera la excepción.

Las primeras veces me insultabas, luego me empezaste a golpear y desde ayer me ignoras a forma de respuesta, hasta que pasa un rato y luego me vuelves a hablar.

- ¿Iggy de verdad me amas? –tú te volteas en la cama, y subes un poco tus sabanas.

Suelto un molesto suspiro.

- Sabes creo que no.

* * *

><p><strong>Me volviste a preguntar idiota y no te das cuenta que me duele que lo hagas, pero esta vez al parecer te respondiste tu solo.<strong>

**Ahora trato de esconder mis lágrimas.**

* * *

><p>- Mañana iré al campo de batalla –acaricio un poco tu cabello.<p>

Adoro la sensación.

- Nos veremos en unos días Iggy.

Me dormí, y no escuche una respuesta, ni una palabra salir de tus labios europeos.

* * *

><p>Frente al enemigo soviético se encontraba, dispuesto a ganar, a demostrar el por qué era Estados Unidos. Pero a diferencia de muchas veces, esta fue la excepción y a pocos minutos parecía que la derrota estaría junto a él, abrazándolo. Perdería.<p>

Un arma cerca de su rostro, o cerca de su pecho, realmente en esos momentos ¿cuál sería la diferencia?

* * *

><p><strong>La lluvia no era su aliada esta vez, hacia el camino más difícil, y por lo tanto lo retrasaba.<strong>

**El agua se filtraba por sus botas, y la humedad se impregnaba en su traje.**

**-**** Maldición.**

* * *

><p>- Subestimas demasiado a las personas, Jones.<p>

Me escupiste tus frías palabras en el rostro, y después de eso te limitaste a subir tu arma un poco más.

* * *

><p><strong>La escena era aterradora ante sus ojos. El americano a punto de caer ante el capricho del comunismo.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Fuck you… –sonreí-… comunista.<p>

- ¿Esas serán tus últimas palabras?

Apuntaste hacia mi corazón, Washington, apretaste el gatillo y…

…escuche que alguien corría sobre los charcos…

* * *

><p><strong>Logro golpear a Rusia, dejándolo inconsciente, pero a pesar de eso el frio que penetra mi ser no me deja disfrutar la victoria.<strong>

* * *

><p>La lluvia se sentía recorrer por todo su ser, ¿por qué?<p>

**Porque te amo**, esa era la respuesta que recibía una y otra vez de ese cuerpo -entre mis brazos- que parecía que en cualquier momento su alma se separaría y se iría muy lejos de mí.

- ¿Por qué?…Iggy.

- Para que no vuelvas a dudar nunca que te amo –sueltas en dulce suspiro, cargado de los pocos segundos que puedes todavía estar en el mundo de las almas corpóreas-…git -y lo dijiste con ternura, porque ahora lo se…tú me amas.

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar sin estar muy seguro de querer oír la respuesta.<p>

- Por esa pregunta que me lastimaba, esa que últimamente me preguntabas.

Y ahora lo sabía, lo lastimaba cada vez que le preguntaba eso.

Sus ojos se nublaron en finas gotas de tristeza, las cuales comenzaron a descender por un sendero en el rostro americano.

Pero un rayo de luz apareció en aquel grisáceo cielo, y con ello pasos, pasos que se acercaban a ellos.

¿Serán demonios? queriéndole arrebatar al amor de su vida, ¿o ángeles? reclamando lo que por derecho divino pertenece al cielo; y lo último no le sorprendería, pues Arthur es un ángel, su dulce, dulce ángel.

Pero no, no era nada de lo que su mente imaginaba, eran Francis y Matthew, quienes se acercaban para poder tomar al ojiverde entre brazos, para llevarlo a un hospital.

* * *

><p>Fue difícil quitárselo, pues él se aferraba a ese cuerpo, como de seguro todas esas vidas inocentes que estaban en esa infernal guerra, se aferraban a la vida.<p>

* * *

><p>Recargaba mi mejilla contra el frio vidrio, mientras mis dedos seguían las gotas de la lluvia que azotaban contra el cristal, las cuales parecían bailar ante su dolor, las cuales se regocijaban de su desesperación.<p>

- ¡Al! –me llama con alegría Matthew desde el otro lado del pasillo, yo no me contengo y voy corriendo hasta donde está.

- Arthur está vivo –me comenta Francia.

Entro a la habitación, donde reposa ese angelito, no se ve mal, la bala no causo nada que no se pudiera reparar con trasfusiones de sangre.

- Arthur –te llamo con dulzura cuando percibo tus ojos abrir.

Tú me sonríes, pero luego después de acomodarte con cuidado, borras esa sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? –logro preguntar entre nervioso y confuso- ¿Te duele algo?

- No, gracias por preguntar.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

- ¿Arthur que tienes? –me acerco un poco a esa cama metálica.

- Nada, sólo que…¿quién soy yo?

¿Alguien ha sentido como el piso se puede desboronar sólo para ti, mientras al mundo le sigue importando muy poco lo que está pasando?

Así me sentí, o peor.

El doctor entró unos momentos después para decirme que estas bien, no tienes ningún daño, a excepción de tu pérdida de memoria.

Mi mundo se viene abajo.

* * *

><p>Me presente, te conté algo sobre mí, y sobre ti, te dije tu nombre, y yo pronuncie el mío. Te presente a cada una de las demás naciones, las cuales te miraban con algo de tristeza y lastima –idiotas-…te dije cuanto nos queríamos, y que éramos pareja.<p>

Tú me creíste todo, y es más, a la tercera semana, tú me confesaste que pese no recordar nada, tú me querías.

Te habías enamorado otra vez de mí.

* * *

><p>Frio día de invierno, estábamos en casa, nuestra casa. Yo estaba en cama y tú te metiste también, a recargarte en mi pecho, tan lindo, tan dulce, tan mi Arthur.<p>

Aunque hace unos días te veo un poco pensativo, como si algo te preocupara.

- ¿Artie, te pasa algo? –me acerco un poco más, para darte un abrazo, se nota mi necesidad de protegerte y que nada malo te pase.

- Nada, Alfred –me contestas, pero no pareces estar convencido ante tu respuesta.

- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras –tome tu rostro, lo gire un tanto para depositar un casto beso en tu frente- Y ¿ahora me dirás lo que te tiene así?

- Tú me comentaste, que éramos pareja antes de… –paras por un momento, como queriendo hacer un esfuerzo por recordar algo-…del accidente, pero bueno, tú has sido amable conmigo y no te has quejado por cuidarme y enseñarme.

La lluvia se desato, como mal augurio, de que algo vendría; las hojas que se desprendían del árbol afuera de la ventana, rosaban con el cristal, en intento de pronosticar algo, pero las ignore y mire tus verdes ojos.

- Iggy ̴, no te entiendo.

- Es que, me gustaría saber…

- Yes?

- ¿Si de verdad me amas Alfred?, porque yo a ti sí.

Dolió.

Y aun así no deja de ser irónico.

Por fin veo porque no me respondías cada vez que yo hacia esa pregunta, la que por que por más que me la respondieras sacaba a tema cada cuanto podía.

Irónico, ¿no?

Duele, me lastimas con tu duda, y aun así te abrazo, a ti, a tu cuerpo, aferro tu alma, me aferro a tu ser, y te contesto…

- Jamás vuelvas a dudar que te amo Arthur.

La lluvia se calmó y aunque me duela como a ti te dolió, jamás dejare que te vuelva a pasar algo, a causa de estas preguntas irónicas.

**Fin.**


End file.
